


Blossom

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Ron and Hermione recently made their relationship official and couldn't be happier to finally be able to take on their feelings, the problem is the fact that Hermione's return to Hogwarts is getting closer and closer and they still don't know how they will deal with the distance and longing .
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 11





	Blossom

"… finally,a good news this week, after all, he tried to kidnap you…"

Those phrases were the first things that Hermione heard that morning when she woke up next to Ron.

Something inside her still couldn't believe it. It had been almost a year since the end of the war and she remembered how, months earlier, that same day, she had been hiding in a tent with Harry and Ron with no hints of other Horcruxes besides the slytherin’s locket and with no clue of how to destroy it, unsure if they would survive everything they would be forced to face.

However, now Ron was at her side and they were both safe and secure after so many years of uncertainty about their own lives whose fate, Voldemort and his death eaters,have haunted. The younger version of herself, a muggle born without friends at school and initially, without friends in a place as recent as the wizarding world, would never have imagined that one day she would be surrounded by friends so loyal still less, that she would fall in love so intensely and deeply by one of hers best friends and that would be loved back.

''Hello Harry.'' said Hermione covering her body with the blankets and resting her elbows on the mattress, leaning over to wave at the mirror from where it was possible to see the image of the boy with round glasses and disheveled hair. Ron held the glass in his left hand while keeping his right entwined with hers.

"Hello Hermione." replied Harry smiling to her.

"We'll talk later, dude." said Ron to the mirror, placing it under the furniture next to the bed and wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist next.

"A lot of work?" she asked while receiving kisses all over the region between her ear and neck.

"Not really, Harry just broke the news that Selwyn, that death eater who showed up at Xenophile's house and tried to deliver us in exchange for Luna, was found and is being held in Azkaban." replied Ron while accepting kisses all over his face, until Hermione reached his mouth making him forget what he said with a passionate kiss.

"And why did Harry need to use the two-way mirror if he's practically in the next room?" she asked when they broke contact between their lips.

That was a recent truth. Harry eventually decided to move to the old Black townhouse and offered to Ron one of the rooms in the house. Since then, the two friends, in addition to working together in the Ministry, shared the same roof where they often also had the presence of Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Actually, he's not here now." replied Ron, placing himself under Hermione."Our boss called him at the last minute to follow Selwyn's lead, it seems that they didn't need me this time."

She could hear traces of resentment in Ron's voice, as much as he tried to disguise it, she knew him well enough to know how he was always surrounded by the specter of being Harry's shadow.

"That's a good thing, actually." she said, pulling away from him and starting to put on her clothes. She received a confused expression in response. " I also have the day off, we can enjoy the afternoon off and go to the movies!"

" And what is it means?" asked Ron, smiling at Hermione's excited tone.

'' It means "she said. "That will we go to a place watch a movie. You will understand when we get there.''

He kept his expression a little confused but he obeyed Hermione's request and, like her, put on Muggle clothes before walking through the front door and apparating to a neighborhood that she knew. The streets were full and they knew they would have to be cautious with their wands and magic expressions.

" I forgot to let you know, but Harry called us for the reopening of the Three Broomsticks later, Ginny won't be able to go because Madam Hooch asked her for more professional training. '' said Ron. The two were walking hand in hand to the ticket line.

She nodded.

"We met Harry after the movie then" replied, tiptoeing to reach Ron's lips again, he responded with the same intensity and felt even happier when he noticed that Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck with no intention of breaking contact.

He remembered his fourteen-year-old version, a boy who could not interpret what being close to Hermione provoked. At the time, he couldn't even deal with his genuine interest in taking her to the yule ball, much less the shame that overwhelmed him when he saw her looking so beautiful and radiant alongside a Quidditch player whose talent and fame they were undeniable, while he wore second-hand clothes without knowing how to behave in a situation so different from the ones he was used to.

Now, he knew he could look at her and he would find a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking back at him with a smile that illuminated them.

"Okay, we're going to watch an adventure movie.'' said Hermione, holding up two small papers that he concluded to be tickets, after moving away from a small glass cabin in which a man with a bored expression attended the large queue that had formed.

They crossed a long corridor whose floor was covered with red carpet, entering a large, dark room in which chairs were laid out across the region facing a giant white screen.

"This seems like a dark place for so many people to want to be." Ron commented when they sat in the last rows and, his comment, caught the attention of the man in the chair in front of Hermione.

"The first time I came to a cinema I had that same thought, boy.'' said the middle-aged man, turning his neck to face Ron. ''My mother had to calm me down because I wanted to run away.''

Ron laughed.

"You were a child, you had the right to be scared." he replied.

" Yeah ... although I wasn't that kid. " replied the man making both Ron and Hermione laugh and then change the subject. "Are you from here? I mean, do you live in that neighborhood too?"

"Er…something like that.''said Ron, asking in a more excited way then.''Which musics do you like?"

Ron had become an enthusiast of Muggle songs since they went to Australia in search of recovering the Grangers and their memories of Hermione and she had introduced him to some records. He and the man engaged in a lively conversation about songs common to both for a few minutes.

"Let's change places Mione, so I can talk better with him.''said Ron, starting to get up but being stopping by Hermione's nod.

" The movie is about to start and you can't keep talking while it goes on."she replied, Ron seemed ready to protest but was stopped by the big screen that lit up and started to reproduce images.

Any other subject or topic was quickly banned from his head when he saw the first lights of the screen, was visibly impressed and Hermione watched him amused, loving the way he interacted with things that were common to Muggles.

" Hey.'' she whispered next to Ron's ear after a few minutes. "When Muggle couples come to the cinema, they enjoy the darkness, and the fact that no one is paying attention, to, you know ... snogging."

Ron, whose eyes were, until then, hopelessly glued to the screen's actions, turned to Hermione, touching her chin and bringing her lips together and intertwining his fingers in her hair, wanting to enjoy every second of that moment, straightening up in his chair to stay as close as he could do.

The moment that she would returned to Hogwarts was getting closer and closer and the distance that they would be deal was a white elephant between them. Unlike her, he had no intention of returning to the school of magic and witchcraft, especially after the Minister's invitation for both he and Harry, to join the Auror team in search of fugitive death eaters.

In addition, George had expressed, more than once, his desire to have the help of his brother in the reopening of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a job that Ron always admired but that did not seem to fit his reality at that moment.

"Muggles are very creative in finding places to snogging. " Ron whisper when they separated after long minutes of contact between tongues, lips and hands, still keeping their foreheads close to each other.

Hermione smiled putting her hand under his and turning to watch what was left of the film's story. Ron made a point of whispering all his impressions and assumptions about each scene to her, who was amused by his excitement and tried to ignore the constant "shhh" and "silence" that came from the viewers around them.

It was her idea to stop to buy fast food before going back to Grimmauld Place, as she wanted to give Ron a complete "muggle day" experience and, after buying their hamburgers and soft drinks, apparated to number twelve where they went directly to kitchen.

" It is sad to remember that we will be months without being able to have days like this." said Ron as they ate. Then they would finally talk about that subject. Hermione felt her stomach sink.

" We've already talked about it. I'm going back over the Easter and you can go to Hogsmeade "she replied. " You know how I consider N.E.W.T.s grades to be important."

It was true, she was always sure that, after Tom Riddle's defeat, she would return to Hogwarts and complete her studies normally. What she did not imagine,however, was that she would return to a place that had become the grave of people like Fred, Remus and Tonks, a place that would awaken her saddest memories. This was just one of several reasons that made her unsure about her return.

"I understand but I don't see why not look for an exception from the Ministry like me, Harry and Neville did. " said Ron.

"Well, I don't understand why you just don't accept George's proposal and reopen the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with him." Hermione countered, realizing that she was approaching dangerous territory by addressing that subject.

They remained silent for minutes, what they ate remained forgotten on the table and they both avoided eye contact for the first time that day.

" I will not let Harry find the fugitive death eaters alone." Ron said finally.

"So that's the point? Don't leave Harry alone?" she asked. They were sitting side by side, so it was not difficult to break the physical barrier putting one hand on his in a supportive gesture.

"I promised I would never abandon him again."said Ron in an almost whisper in which his eyes looked at the floor.

So that was what it was all about, concluded Hermione, he did not want to repeat the same mistake he had made when abandoning them during the Horcrux hunt. It made sense to her, however, she agreed that it was time for Ron to stop punishing himself for acting out his confused feelings fueled by the influence of a piece of Tom Riddle's soul. It was noticeable how the war and the losses he had suffered affected him and all she wanted less was for Ron to get hurt even more.

" So,why don't you accept George’s proposal as a part-time job, maybe something that doesn't require your presence every day of the week. Have something to deal with besides dark wizards and be in Azkaban often. " she suggested stroking Ron's fragrant hair, making him turn his head in her direction.

" It doesn't seem like a bad idea." he replied, surprising Hermione. "But how will I write to you in the meantime that I'm working and you at Hogwarts?"

The girl shrugged.

"We will find a way, I just want you to be happy."

Her speech caused them to completely break the physical barrier with a slow kiss that conveyed affection. They were interrupted, however, when they noticed approaching steps.

"I didn't know you'd be back so soon."said Ron, greeting the round-eyed friend who now had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Neither am I." replied Harry, still standing between them.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance then, their eyebrows raised at the same time as they reached the same conclusion: they had forgotten Harry's invitation.

"I'm sorry Harry, it was my fault, Ron told me about you wanting to go with us to the three broomsticks, when we were in line at the cinema..."

" Did you go to a movie ?!" asked Harry with a raised frown. He tried to hide his frustration but knew it was being in vain.

"Hermione's idea, you know how brilliant her ideas are." said Ron, smiling and looking at her warmly, which was answered in the same way.

Harry sighed, what he had feared since the sixth year was, in fact, happening. He had witnessed several fights between them and was always between his two best friends when they refused to talk to each other again. For a while, he feared that their relationship would eventually end and he would lose both sides of his older friendships, but now, he saw that it wouldn't happen, on the contrary, Ron and Hermione had become a happy couple, and that it cheered him, but for the most part, it was almost impossible to remain in their presence.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Hermione, analyzing his friend's enigmatic expression. " I thought you were happy with Selwyn's being arrest today.''

"Yes, I'm happy with that but ..." he started putting his hands in his pockets before dumping what was stuck inside him for months. "Sometimes I miss when we did things together, the three of us. I mean, you've always been with me at all times and now you just seem… distant."

His words were sincere but he couldn't help feeling the same way he did four years ago, when Dumbledore had forbidden both Ron and Hermione to send owls to Harry and all he could do was scream his frustration at the two while, in return, he received expressions similar to those received now.

Ron was the first to undo his expression of shock and surprise and start to manifest.

"Dude, you are our best friend, we never wanted to leave you." he said.

" Yes, Harry.'' said Hermione, setting her fries aside and approaching the boy. " It's still early, we can go back to the cinema and watch something together, the three of us, we are still your friends after all."

Harry smiled. He had never been to a place like a cinema since the Dursleys considered only Dudley to be worthy of leisure and moments of happiness while he remained at Privet Drive under the care of Mrs. Figg.

" Actually, I think it's a great idea." he replied receiving a simple smile from his friends.

It was getting dark when they returned to the place now known to them, but new to Harry. Hermione bought tickets for the same movie that she and Ron had watched earlier because neither of them cared about the replay due to the fact that, initially, they were not fully focused on what they were watching.

Harry, like Ron, seemed uncomfortable, at first, inside the dark room, which changed quickly when the screen lit up and started to show colors and scenes that reflected in his glasses.

He and Ron were whispering louder than recommended in the chairs next to Hermione, who, while disapproving them, was amused by the situation and in realizing that the dynamics between the trio remained the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what it would be like for Hermione to show muggle places to Ron and how Harry would deal with his two best friends dating (at various times in the books he is unsure about it) I also imagine the two of them being very sticky at the beginning of the relationship.
> 
> English isn't my first language so i hope you had enjoy it and will tell me something in the comments.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
